


Girl I knew Somewhere

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees, The Sentinel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi knew some notable people in the past, and this one is very important to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl I knew Somewhere

Hollywood, California, Feb. 20, 1969

 

A dinner is set for two in the balcony of a mansion that sat on the canyon rim. The sun was setting, casting red and orange rays over the valley.

The gentleman smiled as his young friend made her way down from the upstairs bedroom. She had dressed in a flowing gown that he had bought for her.

"Naomi, that is beautiful on you." She stopped short of him and turned slowly.

"You shouldn't have." She accepted the glass of wine he offered.

"I don't get to spend much time with you."

"Yes it's hard to do that when you have a wife and responsibilities."

"Naomi don't be like that."

"I'm not like that. I know the score. I only expected some of your time, not gifts."

The man sighed and looked at her. "You have been special. I can't believe how you have made me feel these last few weeks. You have made this whole affair with Samantha bearable."

"You'll survive it Micky. With the contacts you have made, you will do okay in the future."

"I wish I felt that confident. But if you say so."

Naomi smiled at the man that she had been calling lover for two months, Micky Dolenz, the private man. She was proud of him. Most saw the goofy, high-energy man on the outside, but she found an insightful thinker on the inside. Their quiet moments were filled with discussions and debates. Now their time was ending.

"Micky you are going to make it. Never doubt yourself."

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

"I told you, I have other responsibilities and if Samantha found out, she would use it in the divorce."

"Like she doesn't suspect."

"Don't give her additional material Micky, you love your girls."

Micky nodded. He didn't want her to go. She gave him something he had felt missing for so long in his life. He reached over and hugged her close to him. He took a deep breath, smelling the scents that made her. "I don't want you to go."

She knew that but she had too. She looked up at him and whispered in his ear, "We still have tonight."

"And I'm going to make it last." He promised. "I'm going to mark you and claim you. When you leave here, you will remember me."

** ** **  
Naomi packed her one bag of belongings. She looked back at the dozing man in the rumpled bed. How she was going to miss him.

Snapping the catches on the suitcase, she left the bedroom for the final time.

The taxi pulled up to the house as she was coming down the stairs.

** ** **  
6 weeks later

Naomi stepped out of the clinic armed with news that she pregnant. There was no denying who the father was. Though she knew he would be thrilled with the news, there were serious problems.

Micky was still technically married to his wife, Samantha. Though she was a nice lady, she would not take kindly to Micky fathering babies will they were still legally married.

Naomi knew she had to make this on her own. She would protect all parties involved. She would have this baby for Micky and one day telling him of his birth. She would have the baby for them.

"Oh yes, Micky, you claimed me and gave me something to remember you by."


End file.
